


Control

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor gives up control for the night.





	

The Doctor closed his eyes on a groan at the delicious friction of his hand against his cock. All he wanted to do was stroke hard and fast, get himself off right now but he couldn’t.

“Open your eyes, Doctor,” Rose ordered. “I want you to look at me while you touch yourself.

His eyes snapped open, locking back on Rose. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, her posture as regal and commanding as her tone of voice.

That’s why he couldn’t just get himself off, not yet. It was against the rules. Rose was in charge tonight and he had to follow the _rules_.

“Much better,” she purred, leaning forward slightly, shifting to get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of his fist. “Tell me how it feels.”

“G-good,” he said, voice absolutely wrecked. “So good.”

“Come on, Doctor, you can do better that that. I expect better from that talented tongue of yours.”

He felt the hot flush of shame join the heat of his arousal. He didn’t want to disappoint Rose.

“It’s so much,” he babbled out, squeezing slightly harder around the tip of his cock before sliding his hand back down. “Everything feels _more_  in this body. It’s like I’m on fire and have no control.”

“Well you’re right about not having any control,” she said. “For tonight at least.”

He nodded in agreement, hand never stopping its movement.

“Tell me more, Doctor.”

He bucked his hips up, adding more sensation to his already overwrought body. “Gods, Rose, it’s all heat and want and all I want is to feel you around me.”

“Stop.”

He whined in protest but his hand halted at the base of his shaft.

“How close are you?” she asked.

“Very.”

Rose’s smile was reminiscent of the cat who was about to eat the canary.

The Doctor was more aroused by it than unnerved. 

“You can move again, Doctor, Not too fast, I’m not ready for you to come yet.”

He complied, fucking his fist slowly, not trusting himself not to come if he went any faster.

Rose stood and quickly stripped out of her clothes while the Doctor watched. His grip tightened instinctively.

She crawled onto the bed kneeling between his spread legs and looking down at him, tongue sneaking out to wet her lips.

He groaned at the sight, not sure how much more he was going to be able to take. He wanted to follow the rules, wanted to do as she said but he still didn’t have the best control of this body. Not in these kinds of situations when his hormones were out of control and arousal was sparking like wild lightning in his veins.

“Look at me, Doctor,” she whispered and his eyes snapped back open. He hadn’t even realized he’d shut them. 

“I want you to imagine being inside of me, the way you slide in and out so easily, the way I squeeze around you.” Her hand was slipping down between her own thighs and he could hear the way her fingers moved in the wetness there.

“Rose,” he pleaded, breath coming even faster as his hand followed suit. “Please, Rose.”

“Please, what?” She was breathless now too but command still laced her voice. 

“Please let me come.” His hips were jerking now, completely out of his control as he fought against the inevitable while still following Rose’s orders. He barely realized that he was still babbling out the word ‘please’ over and over again.

Rose smiled at him softly and he recognized the look with a jolt of relief, knowing the order that was about to drop from her lips.

“Come for me, Doctor.”

All she had to do was ask. He managed two more strokes, hand rough around his cock, before he was coming, shooting his seed all over his hand and stomach.

He continued stroking gently until his cock started to soften and then looked up at Rose, ready to see what was next. That smile, the one of the cat about to get the canary, was back and anticipation shot through his oversenstive body.

Whatever, she had in mind, he knew she’d take care of him.


End file.
